Bath Heals
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Tradução. Depois da gripe de Kagome, ela e Inuyasha vão para as fontes termais. :: Pós-anime::One-Shot::


**.  
><strong>

Olá pessoal! Aqui estou com mais uma tradução e mais uma vez é da escritora** Kirr1001**, ela me autorizou e então eu fiz a tradução dessa pequena história. xD

Como da outra vez, não fiz uma tradução ao pé da letra, então basicamente a história é a mesma, porém a forma de dizer algumas coisas (quase nada) e algumas palavras, não. Então se tiver divergência da história original, não é erro de tradução e sim coisas que eu mudei para que ficasse melhor adaptado ao português. ^^

Aah só mais uma coisa, ela fez a história como two-shot e eu como _one_ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inuyasha não me pertence, assim como essa pequena história que pertence à autora **Kirr1001**.

**_N.A/N.T:_**_ Essa one-shot se passa cerca de uma semana depois do retorno de Kagome ao Sengoku Jidai_

* * *

><p><strong>~*Bath Heals*~<strong>

- Aaah, é tão bom!

- Keh. Não será tão bom quando você ficar doente de novo.

Kagome olhou para cima e sorriu para seu marido que estava sentado na árvore.

- É tão doce que você se preocupe, mas isso só vai me ajudar a curar completamente. E é claro que é gostoso depois de estar na cama por todos esses dias.

Há dois dias Kagome tinha pegado uma gripe muito forte. Ela tinha chegado dos trabalhos de miko e Inuyasha notara o quão pálida ela estava. Estava tão quente que até seu cabelo parecia estar pegando fogo. Agora que ela quase se curara, tinha insistido que Inuyasha a deixasse ir para as fontes de águas termais. Inuyasha ainda preocupado com ela desistiu depois de uma pequena briga. Mas somente se ele fosse junto.

-_ Você só quer me ver nadando nua. _– ela tinha dito astutamente, mas aceitou de qualquer forma. E agora Inuyasha assistia ela banhando-se na água morna, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que ela parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo. As mãos e pernas moviam delicadamente quando ela nadava e sua pele de porcelana brilhava com a luz do luar.

Kagome nadou alegremente, amando sentir a água ao seu redor. Então ela mergulhou de baixo d'água para se refrescar. Mas logo sua garganta começou a doer e ela teve que voltar a superfície.

Inuyasha notou o quão rápido ela emergiu e então ela começou a tossir. Imediatamente ele gritou preocupado – Kagome? Você está bem? – mas ela não respondeu, somente tossiu mais. Ainda mais preocupado, quase em pânico ele saiu das sombras da árvore e correu pelo galho um tanto fino. "Crack".

Kagome escutou o grito de seu marido, no entanto não pode responder. Então ela parou quando algo, não...alguém caiu na água bem na frente dela.

Inuyasha emergiu parecendo um cachorro molhado, mas nem ligou. – Kagome? Você está bem? – ele disse, os olhos cheio de preocupação. Então ele notou que Kagome não estava mais tossindo. Ela estava **rindo.**

- V-você baka! – ela riu com lágrimas nos olhos – Olhe para você!

- Hey, isso não é engraçado, maldição! – ele gritou embaraçado – Eu pensei que você ia sufocar! Pare de rir!

Zangado, ele jogou água no rosto dela e a risada dela se transformou em um risinho.

- Gomen, Inuyasha. Você só me surpreendeu. – ela sorriu simpaticamente.

- Keh. Por que merda você tinha que mergulhar? Agora por sua causa eu tô todo molhado. – ele amuiu.

Normalmente, Kagome teria dito algo em sua defesa, mas não agora quando Inuyasha parecia tão adorável.

- Gomen de novo – ela disse sorrindo e beijou a bochecha dele – Prometo que serei uma boa garota agora.

- Keh, não tente tirar uma com a minha cara, mulher – o hanyou disse e puxou ela para mais perto.

- Mas agora já que você já está molhado por que não fica aqui comigo um pouquinho? – Kagome perguntou e deitou a cabeça no peito do marido.

- Se eu tenho que ficar – Inuyasha respondeu com humor e colocou os braços ao redor de Kagome. A miko riu.

oOooooOoooOooO

Eles pegaram o caminho de volta a casa deles, o cabelo de Kagome estava levemente molhado e Inuyasha ainda estava encharcado.

- Oh qual é, não me dê esse olhar – a miko disse sorrindo – Você vai secar quando chegarmos em casa.

- Keh. Talvez eu fique doente também.

- Não, você não vai. Você é um hanyou e nada nem ninguém pode nunca machucar você – ela imitou as palavras dele.

- Hey, cala a boca mulher.

Kagome começou a rir, mas então o riso se transformou numa tosse. Uma muito forte.

- Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado. Ela colocou a mão sob a garganta e pareceu dolorida. Inuyasha envolveu seus braços ao redor de dela, batendo gentilmente em suas costas – Shh, ta tudo bem, só respire.

Pouco a pouco a tosse parou.

- Ufa! – ela disse.

- Ufa? – Inuyasha disse áspero e olhou para o rosto dela – Que bom que você não sufocou! Maldição, Kagome, sua tosse está pior por que nós fomos às fontes termais.

- Não, não está. E eu realmente precisava de um banho. Você não precisa ficar preocupado o tempo todo, eu tô melhorando – ela disse com carinho e tocou a bochecha dele.

- Eu só não gosto quando você fica doente – o hanyou murmurou, desviando o olhar. Kagome sorriu amavelmente.

- Bem, eu vou ficar bem, por que eu tenho você para cuidar de mim – ela disse acariciando os lábios dele com os dedos. Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e curvou-se. Ela o encontrou no meio do caminho e eles partilharam um beijo doce, ele acariciando as costas dela carinhosamente.

- Eu te amo, Inuyasha.

- Você não está me contando isso por que você está morrendo ou algo assim, né?

- Não, claro que não. Não estou indo a lugar algum – ela sorriu.

- Bom, eu não te deixaria – ele disse, abraçando-a e sussurrou – Te amo também.

Kagome sorriu – Vamos ir pra casa, eu tenho que limpar o chão.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver, você ainda está doente.

- Ok, então você limpa.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. – ele replicou.

**~Fim~**

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimento:<em> A** Kirr1001**, por escrever essa doce fanfic e por me deixar postar^^

.

**Bom, gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Por favor me digam o que acharam! ^^**

**Bjuss e obrigada por ler!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Obs: Para quem lê Um Estranho Conhecido, aviso que o cap 21 já foi postado, o cap 22 está quase pronto e que o final da história está programado para o 26!<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
